


One for All

by rootlessprophecy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootlessprophecy/pseuds/rootlessprophecy
Summary: There's no longer three, but The Shield lives on.
Kudos: 5





	One for All

The Shield wasn't dead.

Sure there used to be three and then one turned into a traitor and the other lost his mind, but that didn't mean The Shield had disappeared. It still lived. Its mission to bring justice to the unjust was still going strong. The blaze of strength and determination lighted the way no matter how many people tried to put it out.

The Authority was doing all it could to break that spirit. They tried a no disqualification match, banning them from ringside, even going as far as having the locker room turned against them, but The Shield stood tall and overcame all the obstacles.

But that was when there were three.

There was now only one, but The Shield spirit still lived on through Roman Reigns. As he glared at Triple H from the ring he put out one fist.

All for one.

One for all.

The Shield lived on.


End file.
